Tomato Stew
by Confusedchick
Summary: Things just don't feel right this time around for Rin. What happens when she speaks up about future plans? SessxRin


**Disclaimer: I do not own...not even tomato stew :(**

Sesshoumaru had it all fame, money, and girls. One thing he didn't have was a human named Rin. Rin was the caretaker of his garden. She worked many hours in his gardens, humming the same tune, over and over again. He loved the sound of her voice, he loved her. She loved him too, but no one could know this. Only for him and her to know. He couldn't have her though, it was aganist the rules. He was to marry inside the company. Takashi Corps. must get get into the big chain of companies. The only way was to marry some sluttish girl named Kagura Soubi, but let's get off that subject. Now Rin had long black hair that reached down her back, brown orbs of love, and she was 5'3 to his 6'7. Sesshoumaru walked passed the beautiful garden.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Takashi." Rin said in her usual chipper voice. Their act must be clean infront of the cameras.

"Good Afternoon." Sesshoumaru stated coldly. There was this desire and want in his eyes. Rin smiled and tended back to the flowers.

"Kagome, you don't like the dress?" Rin asked her best friend. It was after her shift and she was in Kagome and Inuyasha's room.

"No, my mother has really bad taste." Kagome said and played with the ruffles. Rin giggled.

"Maybe with a few alterations it could be nice." Rin lied and laughed with Kagome.

Sesshoumaru sat in the meeting room quietly.

"What do you think?" His consultant asked him.

"It is good, but not good enough. I do pay you to make the buisness work, correct?" Sesshoumaru asked evily sarcastically. The consultant looked pissed at his boss.

"Yes, sir." He said trying not to hit his boss, even though he'd be in shreds if he did.

"Good, trying to make sure my money isn't going down the drain." Sesshoumaru said cockily. He then stood up and walked out the room. He stepped into an all pink room.

"Your day is done already?" Rin asked sweetly as she put down her watercan and stepped away from the lillies.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said simply and placed his hands around her waist.

"How was it?" Rin said as Sesshoumaru started to kiss her neck.

"Why the small talk?" Sesshoumaru asked into her neck.

"Cause I want small talk." Rin whispered as she moved her neck so he could get better access.

"Why?" He whispered once more. Rin pushed him away.

"So I can feel more like your lover and not some whore!" Rin yelled and was about to walk out until Sesshoumaru caught her arm.

"Why do you feel like a whore? Your the opposite." Sesshoumaru said concerned.

"Have I met your parents? Do we actually talk like lovers? Can you even spend the night?! You see I'm just the bosses little whore. Your wife is coming tomorrow. Go..." Rin said tears spilling from her eyes as she stood next to her door and opened it.

"Prepare." She finished angirly.

"Rin..." Sesshoumaru whispered as he stepped towards her.

"I think it's better to end it like this, than suffering and sneaking around on your future wife." Rin said as she bit her lip and looked away. Sesshoumaru closed the door and softly touched her face. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm allergic to tomatoes, I like black coffee nothing in it, and my favorite color is white. Your turn." Sesshoumaru stated and Rin looked up at him and smiled. She hugged him tighter and kissed him deeply.

1 year later

Kagura was cutting a tomato and she placed it in the big boiling pot. Rin walked past and smiled.

"He's allergic to that." Rin stated and kept walking smiling to herself. She was on her way to have a picnic with Sesshoumaru.

Hey hey my people! This was just a small one shot I did while I was in world geography, cause we had nothing to do! I'm not too proud of this one, but I some what like it. It's cute. Of course it had to be my favorite couple! YOU KNOW! Anywayz I'm going to post another short one like this called 327, I like 327 better. So wait for it! And on my profile I asked yall what do ya'll think about a musical I'm in the middle of writing a musical for Kagome x Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru x Rin, and a little Miroku x Sango. I wrote most of the songs so tell me how you feel about that. I'm a little skeptical about writing a musical that no one can see nor hear, but who knows? Let's see how ya'll feel! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Don't Give Up Just Yet


End file.
